


My little Fenris

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Caning, Collars, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Petplay, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Slavery, Voyeurism, in which gore is separated from the sexual themes, mention of forced prostitution, minor character injury, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: A day in the life of Danarius' little wolf.





	My little Fenris

**Author's Note:**

> This is as much porn as it is a character study. No, perhaps it is more of a character study.  
> Fenris was Danarius' beloved pet, but he was so very angry after escaping. I wanted to try recreate why he would move from utter devotion to such deep deep anger.
> 
> This is also a very late birthday gift to [my Fenris](http://brooding-for-sport.tumblr.com).

Blood. Stench of gore, slick, hot.

Intestines torn and spread over the ground. Blood and other fluids seeping, muddy mess of disgusting.

All red, all anger. Aroused, hungry, growling - there was a touch to his hair. Rhythmic. Stroke, stroke, stroke.

Panting deep breaths full of blood in the air, like mist. Bodies torn so violently-

"Well done, my pet. Well done."

His stance slackened, the tip of his large sword sinking down until it smacked into the blood mud with a wet little splash. His vision cleared, even if he still felt high on adrenaline. Breathing too fast, eyes blurry and his cock hard and aching in his leggings.

A guard dog.

"Calm down now, my little wolf. You did well. I'm proud of you."

He shuddered, his stomach turning and a heat spreading through him. So proud he felt sick.

Master praised him. Master was proud.

He felt ready to burst with emotion, elated, but he held back.

The petting on his hair stopped, and Master moved behind him. He quickly wiped his sword on the tattered remains of human in the mud before him, the job doomed to be sloppy considering the state of their surroundings. Master wouldn't mind though. Master would have someone else clean the sword, and perhaps Fenris would get rewarded tonight.

He turned to follow Master from the puddle of their enemies' remains, kneeling as they were on the dry pebbles of the garden path again. He picked up the thin chain of his leash, offering it to Master reverently.

The leash was thin and easily pulled free, but that was the intention. The physical leash was just symbolical after all. Fenris had to be free to act immediately if Master was threatened, just like moments ago.

Master liked showing off his guard dog on a leash though, so he had a beautiful thin chain attached to his embossed leather collar. It was decorated much like his marks, a style that was supposed to remind of the Dalish.

Fenris had never seen a Dalish. The style was Master's.

The end of the leash was picked up delicately, and Fenris immediately stood to follow when Master kept walking. The stench of the corpses was making his nose twitch, so this was not a place for Master. When slaves were bled for power, it was at least made impossible for their bowels to empty messily during the process. Their enemies had no such luck as they were torn apart by Fenris.

He followed in silence, alert for any more threats. It was unlikely after the attack of just now, but it was too early to let his guard down nonetheless. Not until they were safe and well inside, protected by wards and more guards. Only inside Fenris' role as guard dog ended, and he would be to play Master's pet again.

Fenris liked being Master's preferred pet, but he liked to be Master's guard dog best.

When they entered back into the estate, Master stopped and turned to face him. A bony hand reached to pet his hair, and he leaned in, eyes slipping closed for a moment to bask in Master's praise. He opened them barely in time to see the leash being given back to him, and he quickly gripped the chain with both hands.

The leash always felt heavier in his hands than his greatsword.

"Go wash up, my pet. You've deserved a reward tonight. Meet me for dinner."

"Yes, Master." He bowed deeply, but not as deeply as lesser slaves with empty hands. He was carrying something of great value and would not drop it to bow. Master's possessions were too important to fall.

Only when Master turned and left, Fenris straightened up again. Leash clutched between his hands, he moved to the baths silently. His leash was handed to a caretaker, his bloodied sword to a slave. Two more slaves stripped him efficiently of his stained armour, not even blinking at the gore still sticking to him.

Naked, he passed the baths to the back, where he could rinse before taking this mess into the communal baths. They were refreshed regularly to keep slaves clean, but now he was especially dirty. Even under his armour he had been almost soaked in blood, and his reflexion told him his hair was currently not white at all.

He was rinsed with several buckets of cold water being emptied over him. One slave came forward, hesitating before touching Master's pet, but eventually daring to comb fingers through his matted hair. Pieces of gore hit the tiled floor with disgusting splashes, but were washed away quickly when another bucket was emptied over Fenris' head.

He was deemed ready, so he purposely strode back to the large tub, sinking himself in between two slaves who were scrubbing themselves furiously until their skin was raw. One was crying, but Fenris paid them no heed. They shuffled away from him anyway, afraid to be so close to Master's pet.

He scrubbed himself clean with practised movements. It was just another order, be clean as Master desires. Master should not have to dirty himself when he deigned to touch his pet.

So Fenris knew to wash thoroughly. Face, hair, neck, shoulders, arm... other arm, chest, back, skip arse and crotch over quickly, leg and other leg. Then back to ears, nose, arm pits, between his toes. Arse, cock and sack with extra soap to battle the scent he naturally emitted there, like an animal.

'Dogs sniff each other's arses,' Master had told him once, 'it's because their most important scent is there. It's disgusting, showing they're animals. Not you, my little wolf. Show them you are superior.'

So he did.

He kept clean obsessively, and in return he was praised at the expense of slaves being punished. Often Master would force a disobedient slave – especially if they had been rowdy – to kneel behind Fenris and lick him until Master was satisfied. Afterwards Fenris would take the first opportunity to go wipe himself off, to remain clean for Master.

Master once asked him about it, and when Fenris explained dutifully he had positively gleamed with pride. He'd have the punished slaves wipe Fenris clean after they were done ever since.

When he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he stepped out and moved to the corner with special implements for cleaning. Most slaves came here for their teeth, or clip their nails. Body slaves came here to clean their insides so they could be used cleanly.

Fenris had his own instruments to clean, he didn't have to share. He was Master's pet after all. He cleaned his insides too, but it was nothing like the body slaves. He was more than them. He was a wolf, and they were just the bitches of the pack.

Master sometimes had him show his superiority, made him prove his dominance to put a body slave back in place, or to entertain a guest who would be using that slave. The guests seemed to like it when their slave was already claimed, mounted like an animal. Fenris didn't particularly enjoy it, but he was proud nonetheless.

Only Master's pet. His little wolf. Fenris was more than a slave, and Master loved him like no other. He was a prized pet and eager to show off to earn the minor rewards his Master would bestow upon him.

His arse cleaned inside out, he went over it with extra soap once more before fingering in a bit more lube, compared to what he'd needed for washing. He took the plug from his shelf, a long white tail, clean as fresh snow, dangling beneath it. He bent over, wiggling his arse slightly as he eased the wide plug in. It entered with a slick slide and a pop as his muscles passed over the thick head, clenching down on the narrow base.

Next were his ears, nestled into his white hair carefully, despite his own ears pointing out still. Master wanted it so.

The caretaker put on the appropriate collar - much fancier with inlaid gems and intricately woven silks and leathers - and attached the leash.

He was ready.

He was handed his own leash once more, and he carried it carefully through the mansion to the dining room. His erection from the fight - a true alpha wolf gets aroused when showing his dominance, protecting his Master - had died down by now, and he was glad for it. The feeling of it bouncing against his thighs when he walked was... unpleasant. And if he came across guests in the halls, they would always stare.

They should not stare at what was Master's. They should fear him, but an erection always spoiled the fearsome sight he made. Nobody feared him when Master was playing with him either.

He was allowed into the dining room straight away, where Master was just sitting down. Fenris hurried over to push the slave helping with the chair away, so he could slide it under Master instead.

"Ah, right in time for dinner, my pet. Good boy."

He sank down on his knees next to Master's chair, and tilted his head into the hand petting his hair approvingly. Rings caught his hair, but he did not flinch.

Master's attention was back on his guests again, conversing with them most casually. So casually, Fenris knew there was more to their words than it appeared. These people in particular were in Master's way, and they were here for no other reason than to be intimidated.

Master did not have to tell him his job. Fenris rose smoothly without prompting when a slave entered with wine, taking the bottle so he could serve Master and then his guests. He let his lyrium light up briefly, looming a little every time he poured. Any slave would look weak naked, but not Fenris.

Not while any mage got dizzy spells from the sheer amount of lyrium in his flesh whenever he loomed and activated the brands.

He was consistent, looming and flashing bright, intimidating each mage with a view and a feel of how much lyrium he possessed. Master chuckled, pretending to hide it behind a hand.

"My little Fenris likes to put up a show. Just this afternoon, he protected me from would-be assassins. He was a sight to behold, ripping those men to shreds with his sword and his bare hands. Good thing it happened in the garden, because it was terribly messy." He petted Fenris once more as he sank down on the floor in his rightful place. "It's a grand sight, my pet soaked in blood and shining with lyrium. Nothing compares."

There was an awkward little silence that proved the guests were feeling appropriately intimated, and Fenris carefully held back from a smug grin. Such a thing wouldn't do, after all.

Dinner was served and Fenris mostly tuned out of the conversation. Master occasionally gave him a bit of food to sample, to make sure it was not poisoned or even just spoiled. His nose crinkled in disgust at a piece of fish, and Master laughed good-naturedly. After eating it he was given a slice of the delicious dark meat he'd already sampled before as reward, and he eagerly licked Master's fingers clean.

Fenris served wine repeatedly, keeping his intimidating 'show' consistent each time he served. Master was most pleased with him, feeding him extra bits and pieces of the delicious dinner and petting him regularly. Fenris was used to the whole game, happy to please his Master so. He knew Master would reward him more tonight. He didn't enjoy the reward itself, but it was a privilege no less. Master only played with the slaves who had been particularly good. Master played with Fenris the most.

The guests eventually left, and Fenris served Master a brandy before he would leave the table. He was now allowed to lean against Master's legs, wiry hands stroking his hair over and over again while the brandy was sipped. No words were spoken during this part, it was just Master with his thoughts.

For a while, at least.

Master tapped his shoulder and then patted his lap, signalling for Fenris to come help him. Fenris turned obediently straight away, working Master's robes open to expose his soft cock.

This was a skill honed from years of practice. Fenris leaned down to nuzzle Master's crotch, causing it to lightly twitch with interest even before Fenris lapped at it.

He was good at sucking Master off deep and thorough, but Master didn't like it when Fenris hurried. Well, he liked it during, but he would be angry afterwards.

Master preferred for it to last. Master preferred Fenris to lick and lap and nuzzle until he ran out of patience, and only then he wanted Fenris to suck him deep into his throat and work him to a fast and sharp peak.

Master liked his pet to act like a proper pet as long as possible.

Fenris scooted back a little, feigning eagerness as he lifted his butt up in the air. He licked and nuzzled and wiggled, ass moving so his tail would wag. Master loved that.

Master reached out to grab the base of the tail, and Fenris gasped as the plug was jiggled inside him. He took a moment to just press his face against Master's thigh to feign pleasure, and Master was pleased.

He licked again, tongue already feeling a bit dry and rough from the wiry hair. He licked the tip of the slowly hardening length to ease the uncomfortable sensation, replacing it with the much softer skin. The taste was clean, like the soap Master's slaves used on him.

It was the taste of reward.

When Fenris had coaxed Master to full hardness, a timid knock sounded on the door. The magister's hands took a sudden sharp grip of Fenris hair, pulling him down to obscure the sight of his cock. Fenris quickly opened up, swallowing down Master's cock so it was fully hidden from view.

It was one of the guests who entered.

Fenris remained motionless, ass high up in the air, displaying his tail to whoever had entered, face first on Master's crotch. Master's grip remained tight as he spoke, and Fenris had trouble breathing. It was good Master was fairly thin and long, allowing Fenris force thin breaths of wheezing air through his throat even with Master's cock lodged deep inside.

Judging by her voice, Master's guest was flustered. No doubt the sight had shocked her, but Fenris made sure nothing indecent was visible, his Master not vulnerable to prying eyes. He thought it only natural for Master to use him when he pleased, but to the guest, he imagined the sight must be daunting. Fenris had intimidated them so easily despite his status as a slave, they might have forgotten he was only Master's property. They might have forgotten the little wolf was not only terribly dangerous, but also only ever one word away from doing whatever Master wanted him too.

They had not only Fenris' direct judgement to fear, but also Master's.

Sadly, Fenris was put at a disadvantage in this position. He wanted to serve Master, but his body betrayed him. He needed air, and with Master remaining lodged in his throat like this, his muscles started protesting. His throat had to work around the curved erection, making swallowing motions to keep the reflex of retching from taking control. The stimulation would work Master up while he was speaking to his guest and it may make him look weak-

Fenris whimpered quietly, trying to hold still even as his throat kept working. Master's hand was tight in his hair, and he could feel strands being ripped from his scalp every second it lasted longer. Master's thighs trembled under Fenris hands, and he could hear his voice falter.

Fenris barely registered the sound of a door closing, but suddenly both Master's hands were tangling in his hair, yanking roughly. His hips snapped up three times, sharp and painful in Fenris' already sore throat, and then Master moaned and came.

He swallowed down the bitter seed immediately, glad it went down his throat rather than sticking on his tongue. He deserved to be punished for failing, but he was grateful nonetheless. _He was a selfish pet sometimes_.

A sharp push sent him tumbling back, his head knocking against the table before he crumpled on the floor. He remained motionless while Master stood, his robes dropping to cover him like nothing happened.

"How dare you humiliate me like that! You made me look weak in front of her!"

Fenris moved carefully, rolling over and pulling his limbs under him to prostrate himself.

"I apologise, Master. I failed you."

"Yes. You did." Master's voice had dropped, low and cold. Fenris tried not to shiver. His reward was probably forfeit now, but he worried more about the punishment that would follow. If he was lucky, Master had been looking forward to rewarding him, and the punishment would be mild. If he was unlucky, Master would have another slave in his bed tonight while Fenris slept on the kitchen floor - or not slept at all if Master was very angry.

He was lucky tonight.

"If it wasn't for your excellent performance earlier, I'd have you muzzled and put up for use for the night. See how you like to be humiliated like that, laid bare to be used on the whim of whoever enters." A foot kicked sharply against Fenris' cheekbone, and he hurried to lavish the silk shoe in kisses. "How would you like that, hm, my pet? I'd have you bend over the dinner table, legs spread wide and the door open as an invitation. Anyone is allowed to enter and use you as they please, ripping out your tail to fuck you hard into the table. And you'd better not have spilled anything they left in you on the floor by the time I return for breakfast."

He nudged his foot up, hitting Fenris' nose.

"You could lick it up. And for every time you need to stick your tongue out at the floor, you'd receive a strike with the cane. Go to the punishment room, stop every time you dirty the floor, lick it up and count your strikes. And you will be caned until the floor is clean, until you can hold it in to the last strike you deserved licking up your mess."

When Master fell silent, Fenris stopped kissing his foot. He was shaking, fearing the punishment Master thought appropriate. It would be impossible not to spill during the night, and even less on the way down to the punishment chamber. He'd be caned bruised and bloody by the end of it.

But Master said ‘if’.

Master was still pleased for what happened earlier. Master's punishment would be less dire.

"Go downstairs. Twenty lashes with the cane for undermining my position, one more for each sound you make during the first twenty. Make sure you are oiled up completely and join me in my bedroom afterwards.”

"Yes Master. Without delay."

He pushed upright on shaking legs, keeping his head ducked deep while he hurried from the dining room.

Despite his distress, his movements were fast and elegant while he slipped down the halls, knowing to find the room he needed to go even with his eyes closed. He was constantly in Master’s presence, so it was near impossible not to earn his wrath more often than other slaves. He would sometimes get punished just because Master was in a bad mood, when he didn’t even do anything to deserve it. It was the one downside of being Master’s favourite pet.

The overseer was up on his feet in a second when Fenris entered, ready to take the leash when Fenris offered it.

“Twenty,” he muttered reluctantly. “With the cane. And one for each sound.”

The overseer nodded, taking the leash to tie it to the bench on which Fenris would receive his punishment.

“What did you do?”

“…undermined Master’s position.”

The overseer clicked his tongue, tutting and shaking his head while he turned away to pick one of the canes from their stand.

“You should know better, little wolf. Your Master lets you off the hook too easily. I’d have you whipped until the skin of your back was gone for an offense like that.”

Fenris pursed his lips, kneeling down on top of the bench before leaning over the heavily weathered table to present his backside. The overseer was a sadistic bastard, and Fenris was happy he was Master’s slave, not this lowlife. He often wondered why Master kept filth like him around.

Still, this filth was a free man, and therefore above Fenris. He’d bend over and take it like Master ordered, and be grateful.

This man would punish him, but he would never own him. Fenris was a prize too valuable for the likes of this man.

He could hear the swish and thwack of the overseer testing the cane, and he made the mistake of glancing from the corner of his eyes. He clenched them shut immediately, biting down on his teeth to keep from making a sound in advance.

Of _course_ the overseer had picked the nastiest of the canes. It had the most vicious sting that would spread like his flesh was set on fire with the first crack against skin.

It was nearly impossible to prepare for the blows too.

 _He hated this man_.

A sound of surprise escaped him at the first crack of the cane on his ass. He gritted his teeth in frustration at failing so soon, hearing the pleased chuckle of the overseer behind him.

“That makes one extra already, little wolf. If you want to be caned more so much, all you have to do is ask~”

Fenris remained stubbornly quiet, the silence dragging out while the overseer waited for a response. He didn’t strike again, clearly waiting for an answer Fenris wouldn’t give.

Only when the silence had lasted too long, and Fenris started worrying he may not get back to Master in time, the cane swished through the air again.

His body jolted forward, but he didn’t make a sound this time. He pressed his forehead down on the table, searching for a spot where the grooves wouldn’t cut into his skin, readying for the next blow.

Not entirely unexpectedly, the next half dozen came in quick succession. The sixth drew a small choked sound from him, his ass burning like he was being branded rather than caned. The overseer laughed victoriously, all too pleased with lengthening Fenris’ punishment.

He tried not to squirm, remaining perfectly still while the overseer paced behind him, as if deciding on the next angle. He was ready for the next blow when the man surprised him with something else.

He gasped when there was a sharp tug on his tail. The plug jostled inside him, nearly pulling free altogether with how slick it still was from inserting it hours earlier.

He could hear the triumph, the man about to claim another blow, but Fenris growled in warning.

“Touch me again and I will be the one punishing _you_ for disrespecting Master’s property.”

The overseer let go as if burned.

“What? You dare threaten me, slave?”

Fenris lifted his head to glare over a shoulder, pinning the man with his gaze. Even if the overseer was the free man, even if the overseer was the one fully dressed and the one holding the cane, it was obvious who would win this fight. And the overseer knew it, judging by the sudden nervous twitch of his lip.

“I am worth much more than you are, and you know it. Touch me again and you’ll lose your hand.”

The overseer floundered for a moment, visibly stuck between reaffirming his superiority and backing off for his own safety. His brow knit together angrily.

“Face forward!” His bark was rough and desperate, and Fenris felt tempted to smirk at him. He held back though, obeying and resting his face against the table again. He didn’t have time to dally here. Master was expecting him.

The remainder of the blows was delivered fast and hard, with no mercy. The overseer was clearly in a hurry to finish, no longer wanting to humiliate Fenris while he was at it. And that was perfect, if Fenris’ opinion would be asked.

Which it wouldn’t.

He gritted his teeth, his ass clenching tight around the plug as the cane rained strikes of fire on his buttocks. Small shocks shot through the lyrium lines every time one was hit, making the blows reverberate through his skin far further than the punished area.

He managed to remain mostly silent, only faulting twice more and gaining a total of four extra strikes. Those too were delivered fast and with vengeance, no pause for Fenris to feel the severity of his punishment in between, like the overseer liked to do.

It was rather refreshing, going through his punishment without the constant jeering.

“Get back to your Master, slave.”

The overseer spat on his burning backside before quickly retreating, probably already thinking better of his spiteful action the moment he did it. Fenris was tempted to take it out on him but… the caning really had been particularly hard. It took him several long seconds to push himself upright from the table, his ass burning and aching. He felt like waking up after a long day of fighting in the arena, hurting all over but in no position to pause and nurse himself better.

Slowly, feeling his skin pull and pain shooting through him, he put first one foot back down on the floor, and then the other. He reached to untie his own leash just as slowly, holding it reverently to distract himself from the pain.

He had to return to Master. Master was waiting for him.

Without deigning the overseer with even so much as another look, Fenris left the room, slipping through the halls back towards Master’s chambers. He was a little less elegant now, a little more twitchy and stiff, but he still kept to the shadows and managed to pass most before they even noticed him.

The little wolf with his lyrium markings. Always sneaking by so fast.

He braced himself with a deep breath before Master’s chambers, slowly kneeling down and trying to ignore the pain it caused to his backside. Only when down on the floor he knocked on the door, waiting patiently before he would be invited in.

A long silence stretched between him and the door. Master must still be bathing, or he would’ve been called in already. It was a relief, because it meant Fenris was not late because of the overseer’s annoying games.

He remained motionless as he waited, and after perhaps ten minutes the door opened. The slave who helped Master with the bath slipped out, gesturing minutely to tell Fenris Master wanted him inside.

He stood stiffly, entering Master’s bedchamber and quietly closing the door behind him. He moved to kneel by the bed, but before he was able to sink down on his knees he was stopped by Master’s voice.

“Lay on the bed, Fenris.”

He faltered for a second, his momentum nearly taking him down on his knees after all. Recovering quickly, he turned and crawled onto the bed, laying down on his back and stretching.

Master had very soft and pleasant sheets, but they still chafed at his backside. It was a discomfort easily ignored, considering where he was. He had suffered far worse punishments and spent nights on the floor or straw mattresses afterwards, so Master’s bed was a blessing.

As was the hungry look in Master’s eyes.

Master was wrapped in only a towel, but it was clear how he was looking forward to rewarding Fenris. Fenris preened at the sight, his own cock twitching with interest.

Had he not been so good earlier in the garden, he’d be kneeling by the bed, servicing Master with his mouth. Just laying down was a reward, but Master’s aroused state told him volumes of what was to come.

Master was going to let him cum tonight.

Master always said how he loved watching his pet come undone, but he still only allowed it when Fenris deserved a reward. Master never let a bodyslave cum. Just Fenris.

“So beautiful, my pet.”

Fenris squirmed slightly under Master’s stare, his cock filling and growing in anticipation. Master would just watch him like this until he was fully hard, and Fenris’ fingers were twitching with the need to touch himself, stroke himself hard, but he wasn’t allowed to. Master hadn’t given him permission.

If he didn’t get hard under Master’s loving gaze, he wouldn’t get his reward either.

Fenris licked his lips, breathing growing heavier under the predatory gaze. He would not think of what would happen next now, just of how it would end. He would get to experience that blissful peak, that feeling encompassing his entire body like Master’s healer wrapped him up in warm healing magic – only better, as it came from Master himself.

“Good boy.” Master’s voice was gravelly with lust and he came forward, sitting down on the bed. “Come.”

Fenris scrambled upright, heavy cock bobbing against his thighs as he moved. Exactly like Master liked it. He carefully took away the towel, taking Master’s mostly soft cock in hand to carefully stroke it, then lick it. His ass wiggled excitedly, hips rolling for a friction that would not come. Master tasted even more like soap now, sharp and stinging on Fenris’ tongue. It was easy to swallow him down, suckling and licking until Master was hard enough to take him.

“Good boy. That’s my good boy.”

His hair was petted affectionately and Fenris pulled away to turn, prostrating himself on the bed with his backside high up in the air towards Master. An ass striped bright red, a soft furry tail dangling against the back of his thighs, all for Master.

The tail was tugged with a pleased, low sound, and Fenris moaned in return. The feeling was odd as always, but it would be worth it.

“Present.”

He reached behind him, long, lyrium-lined fingers digging into his own burning skin to pull his buttocks apart. He ignored the pain, pulling as far as reasonable to present Master with his hole. The plug was pulled out with an easy pop and discarded, leaving just the slightly gaping hole to fuck.

Masters came to kneel behind him, and Fenris trembled in anticipation. The lyrium in his fingers burned into his ass, but it was easy enough to hold out like this. For now.

He gasped, breath shuttering when Master pressed inside.

There wasn’t enough of the lube left to make the slide smooth, but Master pressed forward regardless. Fenris’ muscles trembled as he forced himself to stay still, to endure the dry burn of being penetrated. _Master was inside of him, and he was grateful._ It stung and burned and like he was ready to rip and burst apart, but he stayed put.

“M-Master-”

He gasped, and Master reached over him to pet his hair once more. “My pet. My good, loyal pet. You love doing this for you Master, don’t you?”

“Y-yes Master!”

His leash was picked up from where it lay discarded next to him, and Master gave a sharp tug on it at the same time as he thrust fully inside. Fenris cried out, choking and hurting – _but Master was inside of him now!_

“Such a good boy.” Master grunted, wiry hips snapping forward and all but scraping into him. Fenris could feel the heat of blood in his hole, and dripping down to his balls, and he was grateful. It would go easier soon.

“Nice and slick for me,” Master praised, his thrusts going smoother each buck of his hips. Fenris’ fingers trembled where they held his cheeks apart, slowly starting to slip.

“Master- M-Master-!”

“ _My_ pet. _My_ little wolf.”

Fenris all but sobbed, fingers scrambling for a hold and brushing against Master’s cock. His leash was tugged again and one thin hand gripped a wrist, holding his hand in place.

“Love Master,” he panted out desperately, hoping to please Master more. If Master got upset with him now, it would still be all for naught.

His words were rewarded with a few particularly hard thrusts, and it hurt enough for him to whimper. His fingers slipped completely, but Master released his leash so he could take both his wrists. They were pinned to the bed on either side of him, Master’s rhythm increasing to a fast rutting inside of him, and it hurt and burned but _Master, oh Master-_

“My little wolf, m-my Fenris-” Master grunted, his head leaning down on Fenris back. He could feel Master’s tongue tracing a lyrium line and he shuddered, squirmed as it hurt – but Master loved doing that and it was perfect in all its pain.

“Mine- all mine-”

“Masterrr-” He practically wailed, ass pressing back into Master’s harsh thrusts, and everything was just burning and stinging now but he didn’t care. Master’s pace stopped as sudden as it had started, and Master generously filled him with his seed deep inside him.

“Thank you, Master, thank you, thank you!” He was babbling against the sheets, pliant under Master like he should, waiting, hoping, ready to beg-

“You can cum now,” Master grunted against his back.

Fenris’ hips bucked, but his hands were still pinned to the bed. He would easily be able to break free from Master’s grip, had it been about strength. But it wasn’t his place, so he wouldn’t.

But with no friction, he wouldn’t be able to finish. He had gone soft with the pain long ago, his cock a shameful display compared to the fully erect one he sported before.

“Cum!”

The order was sharp, almost angry, and Fenris whimpered, squirming.

Master pulled out, shoving against Fenris to make him splay out on the bed. Fenris quickly rolled over, both hands grabbing down for his crotch to start stroking as fast as he could. He groped his balls with one hand, rubbing the other over his cock until it hardened again, growing despite the agony in his ass.

Master was watching with a stern look, and Fenris whimpered in fear at how long it was taking him.

Even so, it was just a matter of seconds.

His body arched, whimpers and keens in his throat as his cock spurted thick ropes of seed over his belly, onto his chest. His muscles spasmed, his body shaking heavily as his orgasm held, until finally sinking back into the sheets.

“That’s my good boy.” Danarius petted his hair softly, and Fenris whimpered, pressing his head back against the hand. It lasted only for a few seconds before Master settled down, making himself comfortable on the bed.

“You’ve been good, my pet. Stay in my room tonight. I will wish your service again in the morning.”

“Yes Master.” His voice was small and breathy, but he would not fail to answer. He crawled off the bed quickly, dropping down on the floor at the foot of the bed to his customary spot.

“Oh Fenris?”

“M-Master?”

“Present.”

Fenris scrambled to obey, forehead down on the floor with his ass up in the air towards the bed, hands coming round to pull his buttocks apart.

He felt the cool slide of the plug being inserted in his aching hole, and then the soft tail swishing down against his thighs.

“That’s better. Now sleep, my pet. You will need your rest.”

“Thank you Master.”

He sagged from his position, hands falling down and body stretching marginally into a more relaxed position. Not the most comfortable, but still more comfortable than other positions he’d slept in before.

A proud smile played over his lips.

_Thank you Master._

…

…

…

**“Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always.”**


End file.
